


downpour

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Chaeyoung used to love the rain.





	downpour

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration comes from Downpour by I.O.I
> 
> could honestly be any chaeyoung ship but my friends picked tzuyu so here we are
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to yell at me

Chaeyoung used to love the rain.

She used to love the feeling it brought her. The way it seemed to wash away all of her worries and insecurities, leaving behind the most raw and exposed form of herself. The way it smelled against the ever growing grass, the constant scent of spring rolling in over the hills, through the streets as it pounded against the pavement and the sidewalks. The way it sounded on her rooftop at night, the thunder that often came along with it, rattling deep within her chest and inside her bones, deep down to her absolute core.

She used to love the rain.

Chaeyoung had met her in the rain. Her, a being of pure light and warmth. Her, the purest of all humans. Her, the one who took her heart and held it calmly within her hands the moment they had locked eyes. Her, who shared her love for the rain.

The rain became theirs. As the drops of water would fall from the sky, she would take Chaeyoung’s hand and pull her out into the streets, her excited laughter washing over Chaeyoung like the rain would, washing away her worries and insecurities, leaving nothing but the way her laughter made her feel deep within her chest. It was as though _she_ was the rain, and Chaeyoung was living in a perpetual storm.

As it were, she had turned out to be nothing but a passing downpour, bringing the rain to cleanse Chaeyoung’s heart and mind and bring her something good, pure, wholesome, only to leave her with damp grass and the most raw form of herself. The form that was absolutely and unashamedly in love with her.

She was gone almost as quickly as she had came, on the arm of another, taking Chaeyoung’s perpetual rain with her.

Chaeyoung used to love the rain.

Now, she merely stands beneath the drops of water as they wash over her skin, chilling her to the core. Her hands shake, her body shivers, but she stands there and suffers, lets it wash over her. Lets it mask the warm tears that trickle down her cheeks, so that no one can know her true feelings underneath the downpour. 

She has no desire to stand beneath shelter, to open the umbrella hanging loosely between her fingers, no desire to do anything but stand there and let her emotions free. No desire to do anything but stand there for just a moment, to let the tears fall for just a moment, to remember what it was like to love the rain, to love _her_ , for just one more moment.

Chaeyoung used to love the rain.

She isn't quite sure if the rain used to love her as well.


End file.
